Aftermath
by Haesal
Summary: When everything that defined who she was shattered and betrayed her, Patton was the one who picked up the pieces. But even then, Rachel irrevocably and subconsciously sought after Chad's shadow. g:KND Timeline.


_N̶e̶w̶ O̶T̶3̶ g̶u̶y̶s̶_

* * *

 _"I remember feeling nothing but only dull pain and acceptance in the aftermath."_

The early hours of dawn was indistinct up in space, let alone, being able to tell time itself. This spacecraft, currently speeding ahead to their newly established makeshift base was incomparable to its quality and splendor back in its prime. Now, the dingy shuttle did not even possess something as basic as a clock. It was falling apart in several places, failing to sustain power in most areas. What with the battle they've just had with the g:KND, the damage was to be expected. Nonetheless, it wasn't as if it made them feel any better even with the understanding.

If there was anything good that transpired by the end of that encounter, then it had to be the fact that the Commanding Deck remained unharmed and is still able to utilize power effectively and efficiently.

In those 2 years that they've been up there, fighting an endless battle for their home planet that barely stood now, it was one of the things that KND Operatives turned Fugitives Numbuh 60 and 362 would deem as fortunate.

No one really expected the strife to be this gruelling let alone, even take years to keep going on with no signs of ending anytime soon. But they had to keep on fighting, no matter how long it took. It was the self assigned mission Rachel had shouldered and traded her image and dignity with, and the very same sacrifice that Patton accompanied her in.

And everybody could do nothing but agree that Rachel had followed the steps of the preceding Supreme Leader, the so called 'traitor' Chad Dickson a.k.a Numbuh 274. But maybe, just maybe, they weren't wrong. With her own eyes, she witnessed how this awe-inspiring boy once stood as an unyielding pillar to an organization, children in all corners of the world unquestionably put their faith in. And from then on, it was an unconcious understanding that her devotion to him would remain unchanged and unfaltering.

Soundlessly, Rachel paced the halls. On the very far right of the said corridor just a turn away from the Commanding Deck, was Patton's quarters. The door to his sanctuary is never really locked. He'd always leave it open for her to come by any time she needed something urgent to tell him or perhaps, if she'd just like to see him. At this very moment, as she quietly turned the knob to let herself in, she mused if she was acting far more cruel than she'd originally thought.

And it would do nothing but kill her to have to hurt him intentionally in any way. Because in the end, when everything that defined who she was, shattered and betrayed her including herself, he was the one who refused to leave and picked up the pieces.

Patton laid motionlessly on the dusty bed. His back was turned to her, and she could just guess the amount of pain his muscles burdened him with judging from his stiffnesss as he slumbered. Their last encounter with the g:KND just hours ago surely wasn't a pleasant one, and he'd strained himself just to get back both of them in 1 piece.

She wasn't going to lie to herself. Her heart twisted and knotted in anguish in her chest as she looked on to him with her hazel eyes that brimmed with guilt. But then again, she understood that by accomplishing this, she wouldn't have to see Patton suffer the way that he does now. Rachel had long understood that this mission she'd carried of her own volition would be a difficult and lonely one, and by all means, she'd do everything just so her most precious persons would be out of harm's way.

Even if it meant channeling all the desolation directly to herself.

That had always been the kind of person that she was. The very same reason why she'd been chosen as Supreme Leader in the first place.

Rachel angled her form low and with quivering lips, pressed a kiss to Patton's cheek as a sign of gratitude. It had almost taken her by surprise, how a lone tear subsequently dropped on his bruised skin. Thankfully, he seemed to remain peacefully resting and she stood upright once more with a gentle smile brightening her features.

She would miss him, but it was time she straightened up and put on her big girl shoes. She couldn't let anyone get hurt anymore. With that she spun on her heels and treaded out, irrevocably and subconsciously following Chad's steps as she did.

Rachel had yet to find him as well even with 2 years of searching, and it was a top priority on her list.

The door closed behind her mutedly. From his position on the bed, Patton's silver tinged eyes reflected nothing but ambiguity, but the unbearable tightness of his chest and the dryness of his throat conveyed more than he'd ever admit or show.


End file.
